KUROSHITSUJI TRIP TO PONTIANAK!
by meganeryoshka56
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UPDATE!. Tau Kalimantan barat? pasti tau pontianak. gimana jadinya 2 tokoh utama kuroshitsuji pergi ke pontianak? buat beli lempok duriankah? RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

THAT BUTLER, TRIP TO PONTIANAK.

DADADIRATARAAAA! author gila aneh ga pandai nulis cerita dateng~. setelah lupa email dari akun _Matryoshka56_, author pake akun baru dan pake nama sendiri *haha*. eniwei, *alaynya muncul* tau pontianak kan? ibukota provinsi kalbar itu lhooo~ tempat tinggal author *ga ada yang nanya*. oke oke, perkenalannya sampai disini dulu. enjoy minna~ **DLDR.**

**THAT BUTLER TRIP TO PONTIANAK.**

**CAUTION: OOC, AUTHOR OON, GILA, GARING, ANEH, TYPO, DAN LAIN-LAIN. DLDR! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :D**

**KUROSHITSUJI PUNYA MBAK YANA TOBOSO.**

**SAYA CUMA MINJEM BUAT JADIIN FIC DISINI :V**

**ENJOY~**

pagi hari yang indah, burung" berkicau, rumput bergoyang, authorpun ikut bergoyang *?*. dibawah langit biru, ditengah hutan, dikelilingi kabut, sebuah mansion berdiri dengan megahnya. mansion tersebut adalah kepunyaan bocah *dijitak ciel* yang bernama ciel phantomhive. seorang anak umur 13 tahun yang super duper rese, mukanya abstrak banget *dibacok ciel*. anak itu ditemani dengan 3 pelayan setianya yang berbakat menjadi tukang penghancur gedung *dijitak 3 pelayan* yang bernama Finnian, Bardroy, Maylene. oh, dan jangan lupa, suara tidak asing dari seorang kakek" mini *?* yang bernama tanaka.

Mereka ber-5 hidup bahagia selama"nya.

.

.

.

.

S: WOI! GUE KEMANA? MANA GUE?

V: lo kagak perlu dimunculin kan? :v peran lo ga penting *dibacok fangirl sebastian & sebastian*

ehem, ehem. maaf ada kesalahan teknis di naskah author (sebastian:ALASAN LO AJA!). dan, seekor *?* iblis dari neraka yang sekonyong-konyong datang untuk nipuin anak umur 13 tahun buat bikin kontrak (sebastian: lo bener" pengen gua embat nyawa lo ya?!). pelayan yang ehemkatanyaehem, perfect dan agak coretpedocoret ini merupakan butler dari ciel phantomhive.

baidewei eniwei baswei *?*, readers terhormat tau pekerjaan ciel kan? ya, ya, betul sekali, TUKANG PEMBERSIH WC *dibacok ciel & fans" ciel*. maaf, salah,** ANJING PENJAGA RATU**. tugasnya adalah untuk menjaga keamanan London. dan juga-

C: CUKUP BA-BI-BU-BE-BO NYA! CEPAT LANGSUNG SAJA KE CERITA!

V: WOI! BERISIK LO! MENTANG" GUE GA LANJUTIN FIC BLACK TRIANGLE LOVE HARMONY LO MALAH MARAH KE GUE!

C: AAH! BERISIK LO! SEBASTIAN! HUKUM DIA! INI PERINTAH!

S: Yes, my lord.

.

.

.

*author ditenggelamin di kuah sop -?-*

.

.

.

"Sebastian, apa saja yang ada di jadwal hari ini?" tanya ciel tu da poin.

"ada sepucuk surat yang datang tadi" kata sebastian sembari menyerahkan surat pada ciel.

"whot? dari ratu lagi?" ciel malah sewot, masih mending lo dikasi tugas, daripada ngga :v.

"nampaknya tuan muda" kata sebastian rada" jijik dengan logat alay tuan mudanya.

"dan misi ini cukup aneh.." balas ciel.

"misinya apa?" kata sebastian tu da poin lagi.

"masa kita harus pergi ke pontianak dan disuruh beli lempok durian? dimana dan apa itu?" kata ciel dengan muka begonya *author dijitak*

"tuan muda kok ga tau seeeh?" astaga apa gerangan yang terjadi pada dirimu wahai sebastian? OAO

"emang itu apaan coba?" kata ciel nanya" sambil pasang muka bego rada" jaim *gimana tuh?*

"pontianak itu ibukota provinsi kalimantan barat yang berada di indonesia. daaaan, lempok durian itu dodol durian tuan muda" kata sebastian sambil ngelap ilernya *iih, mas, doyan duren ya?*

"dodol? lo bilang gue dodol ya hah?!" nyolot ciel. woi, gr lo, dodol mas, dodol. bukan ngatain ente dodol._ cih jadi laper ane._

"tuan muda, dodol itu sejenis makanan." kata sebastian dengan tenangnya padahal tadi mukanya udah pucat.

"ooh, aku baru tau tuh" kata ciel dengan jaimnya, ciel, lo kagak tau dodol tanya ajalah, daripada lo diem" jaim gitu.

"bagaimana? tuan muda? mau melaksanakan tugas ini?" tanya sebastian yang udah ga sabar beli lempok durian.

"emang makanannya apa" aja sih?"tanya ciel sambil nyatat ke list makanan yang akan dimakan.

"ada stik singkong, jelly aloevera, jus aloevera, pekasam**, tempoyak*, kerupuk basah dan lain"* kata sebastian sambil megang perutnya. napa mas? sembelit ya? minum V*geta aja :v *dijitak sebastian*

"sebastian.."

" yes my lord?"

"KITA PERGI KE PONTIANAK SEKARANG JUGA!"

"YES MY LORD!"

.

.

.

.

mereka pun pergi ke pontianak memakai pesawat TIGER AIR. menginggalkan 4 pelayan yang daritadi dan ga akan dapet dialog di fic ini.

.

.

.

lho? kok ada pesawat?. sudahlah, anggap saja angin berlalu.

.

.

"sebastian.." kata ciel tiba" nyeletuk di dalam pesawat *iyalah, masa diatas pesawat*

"ya tuan muda?" balas sebastian.

"kok author ga ngelanjutin fic aku dengan lizzy itu ya?" kata ciel ngolokin author. *cih...*

"betul tuan muda, saya pun belum muncul, padahal sudah berapa bulan ya?" kata sebastian ikut"an ngolokin author yang sedang pundung ini.

"kan ceritanya ntar aku berantem dengan alois buat rebutin lizzy. disekolahnya juga kau yang gangguin." kata ciel ngasih spoiler sembarangan *mas ciel, jangan sembarangan ngasih kelanjutan cerita dong.*

"eh? saya?" kata sebastian pake muka rada" bego *author dijitak fangirl*

"ya, ceritanya kau kan bakal ngerayuin lizzy, si authornya aja yang malas ngapdet ficnya, padahal udah sampe 11 chapter.." kata ciel sambil lirik" ke author. *aduh ciel, aku lupa emailnya! sumpah!*

"akhirnya anda mendapatkan nona elizabeth kan?" tanya sebastian

"begitulah." jawab ciel.

.

.

sekonyong-konyong..

"tuan muda! kita udah sampai di bandara supadio nih!" kata sebastian.

"siapa yang nanya? kucing yang lagi boker juga tau kita sudah sampai kok." omel ciel. ha? kucing? bentar.. KUCING?

"yah, betul tuan muda kucing yang sedang boker terlihat sangat lucu" kata sebastian sambil nge-blush ria *hobimu menjijikkan sekali mas :v*

dan tiba" jejejejejejejejeng~ apa yang terjadi? apa gerangan yang telah terjadi?

review dulu plis~

-omake-

C: bocah apaan? aku lebih tua darimu author!

V: memang sih, setidaknya kau lebih PENDEK dariku ciel :v

C: aaargh! sial, aku kalah.

V: YOU DON'T SAY?

C: VA..LEN..TINE...!

V: manggil?

C: SEBASTIAN! BUNUH DIA SEKARANG JUGAAAAA!

S: YES MY LORD!

*: tempoyak adalah fermentasi durian, yah, buat saya yang penyuka durian sih bilang ini enak :v

**: pekasam adalah fermentasi ikan (biasanya ada daging juga), enak kok, coba aja :v

O-WA-RI 3

arigatougozaimasu. :D


	2. Chapter 2

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUA!

akhirnya author hanya bisa ngelanjutin fic ini walopun cuma dikit yang tau XD. makasih banget bagi yang udah baca, dan yang berbaik hati mau me-review fic ini. author hanya bisa ngucapin makasih~. moga" bisa terhibur~ :D

.

.

NB: AUTHOR GA TAU CARA NGE-REVIEW ADAKAH ORANG YANG MAU BERBAIK HATI MENGAJARI AUTHOR?

**KUROSHITSUJI TRIP TO PONTIANAK?!**

**DISCLAIMER: OOC, AUTHOR OON, ANEH, GARING KRIUK KRIUK KRESS *?*, ****GA LUCU SAMA SEKALI ****, TYPO *mungkin*, DAN LAIN-LAIN.**

**KUROSHITSUJI PUNYA TOBOSO  
SAYA CUMA PUNYA FIC INI.**

ENJOY~

.

.

.

.

sekonyong-konyong..

"Tuan muda! Kita udah sampai di Bandara Supadio!" kata Sebastian.

"Siapa yang nanya? Kucing yang lagi boker juga tau kita sudah sampai kok." omel Ciel. Ha? kucing? bentar.. KUCING?

"Yah, Betul Tuan Muda kucing yang sedang boker terlihat sangat lucu" kata Sebastian sambil nge-blush ria *hobimu menjijikkan sekali mas :v*

Dan tiba" jejejejejejejejeng~ apa yang terjadi? Apa gerangan yang telah terjadi?

.

.

"GAWAT TUAN MUDA!" seru Sebastian pake muka panik

"Apaan? Jangan teriak lah, Malu diliatin orang!" omel Ciel.

"Betul-Betul gawat tuan mudaaa!" Tangis Sebastian

"Memang kenapa? Ada apa? Kau menyadari bahwa aku ganteng kah?" tanya Ciel dengan pedenya.

"Bukan!"

"Akhirnya kau tau bahwa aku ini seme-mu?" tanya Ciel dengan semangatnya *woooi! ngapain ngomongin hubungan seme-uke dan segala sesuatu yang tabuu?!*

"Bukan!"

"Author ngapdet fic Black Triangle Love Harmony kah?"

"Bukan dan TIDAK MUNGKIN tuan muda!"

"Trus apa?"

"Celana dalam anda ketinggalan!"

"WAT DE PHAAAK?!" teriak Ciel dengan histerisnya mengetahui celana dalamnya ketinggalan. kasihan sekali dirimu Ciel

"Terpaksa kita harus membelinya terlebih dahulu.." saran Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Kolor gue yang ada motip sapidermennya ketinggalaan?! Padahal gue baru mau pake hari ini Bas! ya ampun plis deh ah!" teriak Ciel, Anda kelewat alay deh mas :v

"Maafkan keteledoran saya Tuan muda!" kata Sebastian sambil menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima hukuman spesial dari Ciel.

"Yaudah deh, Ntar beli yang baru aja" kata Ciel sambil memaafkan perbuatan Sebastian yang menurut Ciel gak dan gak akan pernah termaafkan itu.

.

.

Mulailah perjalanan mereka demi mencari 1 lempok durian yang di request langsung dari sang ratu kita tercintah, Queen Victoria.

"Ah, aku betul-betul lelah.." desah Ciel.

"Anda pasti betul-betul menyerah ketika tau kabar buruknya kan?" ledek Sebastian pada Ciel.

"Bu-bukan begitu bodoh!" omel Ciel sambil nge-blush *napa mas?*. "Daripada itu, aku ingin kau cepat-cepat melaksanakan tugas ini! Aku masih punya banyak tugas yang lebih penting dari ini!" jah, Ciel ngelak :v

"Yes, My Lord."

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat yang betul-betul random *?*, mereka melihat satu sosok yang tak asing dari mata mereka. BIM SALA BIM INI SIAPA PROK, PROK, PROK~ *author ditabok*. Mereka melihat pria Berambut **MERAH**, ber-jas **MERAH**, memakai **HIGH HEELS **yang tingginya 3 cm, memakai kacamata ber-frame **MERAH**, dan membawa **GERGAJI** ditangannya.

ketebak siapa orangnya?

.

.

"Ga-gawat Sebastian! kenapa dia ada disini?" kata Ciel dengan paniknya plus plus muka pucat dan keringat yang bisa bikin minum sekampung *?*. oke ngaco.

"Tuan muda! bediri dibelakang saya!" perintah Sebastian.

"ng? KYAA~~ ada SE-BA-SU-CHAN~~" ketauan siapa yang ngomongkan? bagus.

"Sebastian kita kabur sekarang juga! ini perintah!" pintah Ciel dengan tegasnya.

"YES MY LORD!"

.

.

akhirnya mereka pun kabur sampai ke Pantai Pasir Panjang yang ada di Singkawang. Kalian bertanya kenapa mereka bisa sampai kesana? Ya, jawabannya hanya ada 1. TAKUT. Mungkin juga si dedemit belah tengah ini pengen ke pantai buat nge-rayu cewe" disana ( Fangirls Sebastian: TIDAAAAAK! ) Pokoknya author ga tau pasti. Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tau.

.

.

"Sebastian, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." kata Ciel sambil siap" nabok kepala butlernya itu.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian dengan muka polos plus senyuman mesum dari dirinya.

"KAPAN AKU MENYURUHMU BERLARI SAMPAI KE TEMPAT INI?" omel Ciel pake Deathglare plus plus BackGround hitam dibelakangnya, sambil nyiapin tanganya buat nabok kepala butlernya.

"Lebih baik daripada kita terkena Banci itu kan?" kata Sebastian dengan entengnya sambil nunjukin muka mesum spesial darinya (Fangirls Sebastian: KYAAAAA!)

"Dan lagi pula kita mau ngapain disini? berenang, ha? ga mungkin ada lempok durian disini SEBASTIAAAAN!" kata Ciel sembari menyubit pipi Butlernya sampe merah. menyeramkan sekali dirimu Ciel.

"Mahafhan haya huan huha (Maafkan saya tuan muda)" kata Sebastian saat dicubit sambil pura-pura jaim. Padahal dalamnya bilang sakit tuh~ *shot*

"AAAH! kau bikin aku naik darah aja!" omel Ciel. "Sudah, Cepat suruh Author untuk menyari penginapan kita! Bilangin juga, JANGAN PAKE LAMA." pintah Ciel pada Author. *ha? kok aku yang kena?*

"Yes My Lord, Nah, Nona Author, Silahkan pergi mencari penginapan untuk malam ini dan jangan pakai lama." pintah Sebastian pada Author.

KOK AKUUU?!

"CEPAT. 3 DETIK DARI SEKARANG!" kata Ciel sambil memancarkan Deathglare pada Author.

BAIIIIIK!.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Hotel yang telah dipesan oleh Author *hik..hik..tega..*, Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mencari info-info tentang Kota Pontianak. Alhasil bukan mereka sih, tetapi hanya SEBASTIAN yang mencarinya dari mbah G**gle. Maklum, berhubung Ciel kita yang satu ini agak GAPTEK *shot*, maka Sebastian lah yang mencarinya.

.

.

"Aaah... bosaaaan.." desah Ciel sambil ngeratapin BB-nya yang penuh dengan Broadcast tak berguna dari Alois Trancy.

Jangankan kau Ciel. Authorpun lagi Bosan.

"Sebastian... mana kudapan malam hari-kuuuu?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian yang asik ngeliat Y*ri di Internet. HAH! ternyata kau FUJOSHI!.

"Ara, Tuan Muda, tanya saja ke Author" kata Sebastian sambil nge-lap nosebleednya.

"OOOI! Authooor.. mana kudapan kuuu?" tanya Ciel pada Author yang lagi koprolan di lantai.

Mana ku tahu?

"Haaa? Kok gitu?" kata Ciel sembari guling-guling diatas kasur.

Asalkan kau memberi hamba lawakan yang benar-benar bikin pembaca ketawa, aku akan memberimu kudapan.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, My La- I mean My Lord?" kata Sebastian sambil ngeliat Y*oi karena takut kehabisan darah kalo ngeliat Y*ri.

"Bikin lawakan gih sana!" pintah Ciel pada Sebastian yang Nosebleeding parah.

"Excuse me?" kata Sebastian

"**LAWAKAN**. **L-A-W-A-K-A-N**. **CEPAT**." pintah Ciel

"Y-yes My Lord."

.

.

LAWAKAN SEPERTI APAKAH YANG AKAN DITAMPILKAN OLEH SEBASTIAN? RnR dulu please~

.

.

Gimana? Garing kan? sudah saya bilang XD

katakanlah **SARAN & KRITIKAN **anda pada **Review**. Dan, terimakasih sudah membaca~

.

.

MIND TO RnR? :)

O-WA-RI 3


	3. BARU SAJA DIMULAI KOK

MINNAAA! Author weaboo *ngaku* balik~. Setelah bangkit dari Hiatus yang bikin author stress, Author ngelanjutin cerita ini XDD. Makasih untuk, **No. Looking, MichiMichiyo, Anggelina Fanny, **dan, **Michaelis Yuki **untuk nge-review cerita ini ya~ XD. Maaf, saya ga bisa balas reviewnya XD jadi balas disini aja ya~

No. Looking: Benarkah? XD saya terharu XD bakalan saya panjangin deh~

MichiMichiyo: makasih~ :3

Anggelina Fanny: wah~ makasih banyak XD

Michaelis Yuki: nggak nyangka ya XD *shot*

Yak, Kita skip bacotnya, dan mulai ceritanya. ENJOY~

* * *

**KUROSHITSUJI TRIP TO PONTIANAK?!**

**DISCLAMER: OOC, GA NYAMBUNG, ANEH, AUTHOR GILA, TYPO, GARING, ADA BAHASA MELAYU PONTI, TENANG AJA, AUTHOR TRANSLATE-IN KOK.**

**KUROSHITSUJI ITU PUNYA YANA TOBOSO,**

**SAYA CUMA PINJAM KARAKTERNYA BUAT FIC INI.**

* * *

KUROSHITSUJI TRIP TO PONTIANAK?!

Sesampainya di Hotel yang telah dipesan oleh Author *hik..hik..tega..*, Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan mencari info-info tentang Kota Pontianak. Alhasil bukan mereka sih, tetapi hanya SEBASTIAN yang mencarinya dari mbah G**gle. Maklum, berhubung Ciel kita yang satu ini agak GAPTEK *shot*, maka Sebastian lah yang mencarinya.

.

.

"Aaah... bosaaaan.." desah Ciel sambil ngeratapin BB-nya yang penuh dengan Broadcast tak berguna dari Alois Trancy.

Jangankan kau Ciel. Authorpun lagi Bosan.

"Sebastian... mana kudapan malam hari-kuuuu?" tanya Ciel pada Sebastian yang asik ngeliat Y*ri di Internet. HAH! ternyata kau FUJOSHI!.

"Ara, Tuan Muda, tanya saja ke Author" kata Sebastian sambil nge-lap nosebleednya.

"OOOI! Authooor.. mana kudapan kuuu?" tanya Ciel pada Author yang lagi koprolan di lantai.

Mana ku tahu?

"Haaa? Kok gitu?" kata Ciel sembari guling-guling diatas kasur.

Asalkan kau memberi hamba lawakan yang benar-benar bikin pembaca ketawa, aku akan memberimu kudapan.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, My La- I mean My Lord?" kata Sebastian sambil ngeliat Y*oi karena takut kehabisan darah kalo ngeliat Y*ri.

"Bikin lawakan gih sana!" pintah Ciel pada Sebastian yang Nosebleeding parah.

"Excuse me?" kata Sebastian

"LAWAKAN. L-A-W-A-K-A-N. CEPAT." pintah Ciel

"Y-yes My Lord."

* * *

Para readers terhormat dan saya sayangi *muntah*, mau tau lawakan apa yang di ditampilkan oleh dedemit *ehem*pedo*ehem* ini?. WAHAHAH! WANI PIROOO~

.

.

*Author ditendang ke Grand Canyon*

.

.

"Ehem, maaf Tuan Muda, tetapi, saya ingin Tuan Muda keluar dulu." kata Sebastian mirip dengan om-om mau ngegoda cewe abege yang baru saja lewat didepan rumahnya sambil makan es doger *?*. ngaco, skip.

"Eits, kok aku keluar? masa majikan disuruh keluar?" Omel Ciel mirip dengan cewe abege yang hampir lemparin sepatu sekolahnya ke kepala kinclong *?* om-om yang ngerayu dia.

"Yah, tuan muda kan ga boleh liaaat~" Kata Sebastian yang udah ketular virus Y*oi *lagi* pada Ciel seraya betul-betul merayu Ciel.

"Author? Aku boleh liat lawakan Sebas?" Rayu Ciel pada author yang lagi nemplok di kasur sambil ngubek-ngubek BB-nya Ciel yang penuh dengan Broadcast-an gaje dari Alois.

DOU-DOU-DOU-DOUDEMO-III! DOU-DOU-DOU-DOU-DEMOIII! *niru-niru koreografinya lagu whatevernya Hatsune Miku*

"Tuh, Author aja bilang boleh. Masa kamu bilang ga boleh?!" Teriak Ciel mirip dengan cewe abege yang manggil geng nya buat gebukin om-om kepala kinclong yang hampir ngetekin kepala cewe abege itu *haa?*. (Readers: ga lucu oi!)

"Ma-maaf, Tuan, tapi, saya tak mau tuan muda melihat saya dengan aksi tidak senonoh dari saya, boleh kan tuan?" Ujar Sebastian pake muka _lebay nan maha jijay_ khasnya yang dipake di episot 24. *inget ga?*

Ciel malah nge-blush sambil ngebanting dan ngunci pintu. Oi, Oi, ingat, biaya check out sama check in saya yang nanggung lho. Jangan sampai ente berdua mem-bumi-rata-kan tempat ini!

* * *

30 menit kemudian~

"Haduuuh, kok lama banget sih?! ngapain aja si sebas?! jangan-jangan lawakannya garing lagi." Desah Ciel mirip dengan muka cewe abege yang- stop. hentikan permasalahan cewe abege dan om-om kepala kinclong yang author karang itu.

* * *

1 jam kemudian~

"Yaelah, lama sekali. Aku udah lapar nih. udah jam 11 malem lagi." Omel ciel sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya yang udah keroncongan~~. ngaco, skip.

* * *

2 jam kemudian. Ciel udah main BB-nya diluar.

3 jam kemudian. Ciel udah gedor-gedor pintu diluar sambil nari balerina *?*

* * *

"WOI! LAMA AMAT SEH?! AKU UDAH CAPE NUNGGU NEEEEH!" Teriak Ciel sambil ngebuka pintu dan nodong-nodongin piso ke muka Sebastian. Yeei~ author ga kena~

"Ngapain aja kalian haaa?!" Omel Ciel kepada 2 orang- eh, salah, 1 dedemit kita tercinta ini dan 1 manusia tak berdaya.

"I-itu Tuan Muda.." Kata Sebastian. Author cuma bisa mikir dalem-dalem buat nyelesein masalahnya.

"Jangan-jangan kalian-" Ujar Ciel

"Anu-Tuan Muda, saya tidak sengaja." Kata Sebastian

"Kau-kau tega" Tangis Ciel

Tamat sudah Sebastian yang udah **TEGA MEMAKAN SEMUA KUE CIEL KARENA KALAH MAIN KARTU GAPLEK DENGAN AUTHOR. **

.

.

*Author ditendang ke planet Saturnus*

.

.

* * *

"Ayo Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." pintah ciel pada dedemit kita yang udah Ciel cambuk, jotos, tampar, cakar dan hal sadis lainnya.

AYO KITA KE SUNGAI KAPUAAAAAAS~~~

"Tunggu dulu Author. Kita perlu nguras tenaga kesana. Singkawang dan Ponti kan jauh." Ujar Ciel pada author.

Yaah, bisa pake kekuatan butlermu kan?

"Mungkin juga, Sebastian!"

"Yes My lord?"

"Kita pergi ke Pontianak SEKARANG JUGA."

"Itu mustahil Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa? Cam ape gi' alasan kau tu. (apa alasanmu lagi?)" lho? Ciel darimana kamu belajar bahasa Melayu?

"Gini beh, ndak mungken kan kite na' pergi make kekuatan aku jak. Suruh si Author lah. (Begini, tidak mungkin kan kita pergi hanya memakai kekuatan saya saja. bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh author saja.)" Oi,oi, kalian belajar dimana sih?!.

"Udeh lah, Author, gendong aku sampe' ke sampan yang ade di Kapuas ye. hukuman kau sebab kau dah makan kue aku. (ya sudah, author, gendong aku sampai ke sampan yang ada di kapuas ya. ini hukumanmu karena kau memakan kue ku.)"

iye, iye.

.

.

.

* * *

Apakah mereka bisa sampai disana?! MIND TO RNR? :)

* * *

.

Garing? aneh? ga ngerti. YA UDAH.


	4. INI BARU PERTENGAHAN KOK

Beratapan depan computer, bernyanyi popipo, merasa bosan tingkat dewa, **SAATNYA NGAPDET FIC. **Hai semua, berhubung Author bentar lagi UAS, Author pengen cepet-cepet ngelanjutin fic abal ini. Baidawei, makasih ya~ yang udah berbaik hati me-review cerita ini. Author Cuma bisa bilang _ma'acih _*?* sambil lambai-lambai tangan gaya Miss Universe *ditabok*.

Makasih juga yang udah ngebaca trus review, para silent reader juga *kalo ada..*. Mari kita lanjutkan fic abal ini XD.

michaelis yuki: pantesan mereka bisa gwahahaha~ *?*  
falling into pieces: ok ok~ makasih~  
Anggelina Fanny: ah masa sih? Author keren? XD *plak*  
earl civon: wah, makasih udah ketawa XD

* * *

**CAUTION: PARENTAL GUIDANCE, OOC, OOD *banget*, GILA, GARING NYAM NYAM ENAAAK~ *?*, AUTHOR GILA DAN SARAP. **

**KUROSHITSUJI © Yana Toboso**

**KUROSHITSUJI TRIP TO PONTINAK MAH, PUNYA SAYA :v.**

**KUROSHITSUJI TRIP TO PONTIANAK?!**

"Ayo Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." pintah ciel pada dedemit kita yang udah Ciel cambuk, jotos, tampar, cakar dan hal sadis lainnya.

AYO KITA KE SUNGAI KAPUAAAAAAS~~~

"Tunggu dulu Author. Kita perlu nguras tenaga kesana. Singkawang dan Ponti kan jauh." Ujar Ciel pada author.

Yaah, bisa pake kekuatan butlermu kan?

"Mungkin juga, Sebastian!"

"Yes My lord?"

"Kita pergi ke Pontianak SEKARANG JUGA."

"Itu mustahil Tuan Muda."

"Kenapa? Cam ape gi' alasan kau tu. (apa alasanmu lagi?)" lho? Ciel darimana kamu belajar bahasa Melayu?

"Gini beh, ndak mungken kan kite na' pergi make kekuatan aku jak. Suruh si Author lah. (Begini, tidak mungkin kan kita pergi hanya memakai kekuatan saya saja. bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh author saja.)" Oi,oi, kalian belajar dimana sih?!.

"Udeh lah, Author, gendong aku sampe' ke sampan yang ade di Kapuas ye. hukuman kau sebab kau dah makan kue aku. (ya sudah, author, gendong aku sampai ke sampan yang ada di kapuas ya. ini hukumanmu karena kau memakan kue ku.)"

iye, iye.

.

.

.

*Author ngegendong Ciel layaknya putri abis dikejer-kejer ama dedemit gila pedo (buat fans nya jangan marah yaaa~)*

.

.

.

"Ho-hoi! Ngapain kau?!" teriak Ciel pada Author kita yang imut *jijik ih*.

Ngapain? Ya sedang menggendongmu lah! Jangan cerewet dulu! Kita terbang dengan kecepat 2 km/detik (Readers: Cepet amat mbak!).

"Jangan gendong aku mirip dengan Putri dong! Turun kan akuuuu!" Omel Ciel pada Author kita yang udah dicubit ama bocah mata satu kita ini.

"Ara, Bocchan, bukankah ini bagus? Atau anda mau saya untuk menggendong anda?" Cibir Sebastian plus muka mesum ekstra darinya (Fangirls: KYAAAAAAA~! SEBASU-CHAAAAAAN~)

"B-bodooo! Authooor! Cepat gendong aku!" seru Ciel spontan. Napa mas? Malu yah? XD

Aye aye sir. *niru-niru gaya tentara*

* * *

.

.

.

6 jam kemudian

.

.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya nyampe juga" desah Ciel pada Author

"Terima kasih Author" kata Sebastian pada Author sambil ngeliatin muka yang emang udah disengajain buat ngusilin anak umur ** -masih dirahasiakan-

.

.

Readers tau sungai Kapuas kan?

Tau lagunya ga? Author tau lho (readers: ga ada yang nanya oi!)

"Wah, wah, ini toh yang namanya sungai Kapuas?" Tanya Ciel pada Sebastian

"Ya tuan, ini Sungai Kapuas. Jadi ingat waktu saya berenang disini trus tenggelam di dasar sungai" Kata Sebastian sambil ber-nostaligia. Kasian ente :v *dijitak sebas*

"Eh, eh, tau lagunya ga? Yang gini nih.. Hei sampan laju Sampan laju dari ilir sampai ke ulu.. trus gimana lagi tuh?" kata Ciel sambil megang pancingan siap-siap mau mancing daun jatoh.

"Hmm.. kalau tidak salah.. Sungai Kapuas Sunggoh panjang dari dolo' membelah kote" Lanjut Sebastian.

Hei tak disangke Tak disangke dolo' utan menjadi kote Ramai pendudoknye Pontianak name kotenye~.

"Sungai Kapuas punye cerite Bile kite minom ae'nye Biar pon pegi jauh ke mane Sunggoh susah na' ngelupakannye Hei Kapuas~~" Lanjut Ciel sambil goyang hula *?*

Ayo readers, mari tepuk tangan buat ciel yang ga sadar udah nyanyi plus pake nari hula-hula.

.

.

Ciel? Oi? Ciel?

Kok ga marah?

.

.

"Ayo kita cepetan beli lempok durian." Kata ciel setelah terhenyak selama 15 detik sebelumnya.

"Yes, my lord"

Eh?

Lha? Lha?

Ini berdua denger aku ngomong ga sih?

Oi oi!

"let's go! Sebastian!" ajak Ciel sembari nyuekin author

Yah.. author ga dianggap..

"Sebentar Tuan Muda." Kata Sebastian tiba-tiba yang udah mirip Ayah yang melarang anaknya naik roller coaster Fujisan karena takut anaknya ngompol *?*

"Ape gik? (apa lagi?)" Protes Ciel pada Sebastian mirip anak yang udah pengen gebukin ayahnya karena udah pengen dag dig dug jgeeer *?* buat naik Fujisan

"Dimana kita akan mendapat lempok duriannya?" Tanya Sebastian. Yaelaaah… oi, bang, telat ngomongnya… pas di London napa ga nanya dari awal?

"Entah… Author!" kata Ciel selagi ngapdet Private Massage dan statusnya di BB. _Gw lagi nyari lempok durian nih…_

Ng? ada apa?

"Dimana kita dapat mencari lempok durian?"

Entah.

"Eh? Kau.. tak tau?"

Ya. Masalah?

"Kau sama sekali tak tau?"

Hmm.. Bedanya…

"Apa?"

Aku punya ini.

"WHAT? Lo bilang ga ada tadiiii?"

Aku kasian ngeliat kalian. Jadi, ku beli saja di tempat yang super duper random.

"Napa ga bilang dari tadi?"

Kau ga nanya.

"Kok malah jadi salahku?"

Ya emang salah mu.

"Hei. Bukan aku"

Kamu.

"Bukan."

Iya

"Bukan."

Iya.

"Bukan."

Iy-

"STOP STOOOP." Sahut Sebastian yang udah ga bisa nanggepin amarah 2 bocah, mirip dengan guru BK yang ngadepin anak kelas 1 lagi berantem.

Ng? mau ikutan om?

"Jangan ganggu Sebastian!" Sahut Ciel yang keknya ga mau kalah dari Author.

"Bukan itu anak-anak…" Kata Sebastian mirip dengan guru BK yang-stop. Guru BK?

"HEI CIEL~ ADA APA KAU KESINI~?" Teriak bocah yang tingginya beda 9 cm dengan Author. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, pake celana super mini. Dan pake sepatu boots.

"….." Ini nih, si butler jidat jenong *dijitak* yang ga ngomong.

"A-ALOIS TRANCY?" Teriak Ciel dengan histeris. Mirip anak kelas 1 yang ketahuan emaknya kalo dia dipanggil ama guru BK

…. Bakal dicuekin lagi nih.

"Hai~ Ciel~ Kau cari lempok durian yaaa~ hm?" Kata Alois sembari merebut lempok durian dari tangan Ciel.

"K-KEMBALIKAAN!" Sahut Ciel yang udah lompat-lompat pengen ngerebut Lempok durian dari Alois.

Mentang-mentang Ciel pendek.

"Ufufufufu… Farewell Ciel Phantomhive~" Kata Alois Sembari meninggalkan 2 orang dan 1 satu dedemit yang udah kesal.

* * *

Lha?

Kalian nanya?

Kan alois udah mati ya?

Disini mah, dia idup lagi.

Daaan…. Butlernya? Ooh… saya lupa.

.

.

5 menit sebelum Alois meninggalkan Ciel….

.

.

"Heh… belah tengah… beraninya kau muncul lagi." Tanya Claude dengan muka datar.

"Lama tak jumpa Jidat bandara." Balas Sebastian dengan santai plus senyuman deadly darinya.

"Walaupun aku jidat lebar tapi aku lebih Seme dibandingmu."

"Hahaha. AKU yang Seme."

"Diliat darimanapun juga kamu yang UKE."

"Diliat darimanapun gue lebih ganteng dari lo, jidat lebar."

"Cuih. Muke lu ganteng? Mimpi apa gue semalam?"

"Emang kerenan gue kok."

"Gue itu keren. Fab banget."

"4L4Y LO."

"Lo yang 4L4Y Belah tengah."

"Lo alay."

"Gue ga alay. Sori aja yeee.."

"Lo 4l4y jidat."

"Lo yang 4l4y belah tengah."

WOOOI! BERISIK! KALIAN GANGGU! DASAR SETAN!

"Et-et! Bilangin saya setan." Bantah Claude

Emang kalian setan. Masa lupa?

"….. Betul juga.."

"Hmp… Lempok duriannya buat aku aja ya~" Kata Alois yang udah nyambar Lempok Durian Ciel, trus pergi.

"T-tunggu! Alois!" Teriak Ciel.

Yah… Author dari tadi dicuekin.

"Nampaknya kita harus banting tulang sehabis ini…" Kata Sebastian sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Kenapa om? Kesambet ya? *stab*

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

RNR PUHLEASE? :3

* * *

-OMAKE-

Claude: lo 4l4y

Sebastian: lo yang 4l4y

Claude: 4l4y teriak 4l4y

Sebastian: heh. 4l4y lu

Author: nih om berdua berisik amat dari tadi.

Claude & Sebastian: DIEM AUTHOR 4L4Y.

Author: Fine. GUE 4L4Y.

Alois & Ciel: kasian author.

* * *

REVIEW OI.


	5. lempok durianku!

KUROSHITSUJI TRIP TO PONTIANAK?!

A black butler fanfic presented by valentinequerubin.

Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler presented by Yana Toboso

* * *

Hai semua~ jumpa lagi dengan saya, adik dari Ciel Phantomhive dan anak dari Sebastian Michaelis (Readers: NGAYAL TINGKAT TINGGI.) *ditimpuk kertas*. Haaauh…. Udah nyampe 12 review ya… aih aih… ma'acih *Duak*. Makasih buat **fetwelve **yang udah berbaik hati nge-review cerita ini… padahal nih fic alay banget…

**SKIP BACODNYA. AYO KITA KE CERITA.**

* * *

"K-kembalikan!" Sahut Ciel yang udah loncat-loncat pake trampoline terdekat a.k.a punggung Author, mirip dengan atlet lompat indah yang udah pake jurus kupu-kupu terbang *?*

"Farewell Ciel Phantomhive…" Kata Alois yang melambaikan tangannya dengan kejam. Bak penguasa kejam di kerajaan. (Readers: lu pikir ini cerita apaan?)

Ciel tertusuk oleh kata-kata Alois.

Sontak, ia terkejut.

Mulai sempoyongan.

Dan.

PINGSAN.

Omaigat, pingsan?

"B-bocchan!" Teriak Sebastian. Dengan keras. Ampe kedengaran ke Sungai Raya Dalam (watdepak?)

.

Kalo ditanya, kenapa dia pingsan sih.. Author ga tau. Bengek mungkin? Ato gara-gara ga makan semaleman? (utk keterangan: liat ch.3). ngg… atau mungkin… shock? Ga tau deh.

Hihi. *?*

"Bertahanlah bocchan!"

Kyouzo no rakuen no hate no~

"BOCCHAAAN!"

Fukai fukai, daichi no soko de~

"JANGAN MATI! Ntar saya mau makan siapa?" Keterlaluan kau Bas.

Tada hitori inori no utao~

"BOCCHAN!"

Utai tsuzuru sadame~

"BRISIK LO BOCAH! DARITADI NYANYI PARADISE OF LIGHT AND SHADOWNYA KAGAMINE TWINS SAMBIL JOGET-JOGET SEGALA!" Teriak Sebastian pada Author yang udah rela pasrah, dari chapter kemaren dicuekin, sekarang dimarahin. _Betewe, untuk siapa anda jelasin saya nyanyi apa?_

YEEEEH… OM! INI LATARNYA LAGI GLOOMY. MASA AKU DISURUH NYANYI POPIPO?.

"JANGAN NYANYI NAPA?" Teriak Sebastian. Ups.. Caps Author jebol!

Iye iye… terserah lu dah…

.

.

30 menit setelahnya…

.

.

"Ummh… aku… dimana?" Tanya Ciel yang baru bangun dari pingsannya yang melelahkan *?*

"Tenang bocchan, anda ada disamping saya." Kata Sebastian berusaha menenangi Ciel.

"Kau… Daritadi… menemaniku?"

"Ya Bocchan."

"Kau menggendong ku?"

"Betul."

"S-sebastian…"

"Bocchan.."

YAK CUT. BERHENTI. ADA JIWA-JIWA MUDA DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN YANG MEMBACA FIC INI BUNG.

"S-Sebastian…" Desah Ciel sambil cuekin perkataan Author.

"Bocchan.." Kata Sebastian memegang pipi Ciel sambil cuekin perkataan Author.

Kabosoi higa, kokoro no haji ni tomoru~ itsunomanika moe hirogaru netsujoo~ atashi no choo fukitsoku ni sobi mawari~ anata note ni rinpun o tsuketa~

"A-ah.."

"daijoobu yo.. Bocchan.."

Hei! Yang ada disana! Jangan mahoan oi! Itu geli! #ikut"an Raditya Dika

* * *

.

.

Ciel diam.

Sebastian juga diam.

Author ikutan diam.

Kami bertigapun diam.

.

.

Angin bertiup

.

.

Air mengalir

.

.

Burung berkicau

.

.

-Author dijitak secara massal-

.

.

Bek tu da storeh.

* * *

"Author…" kata Ciel sambil megang-megang tangan Author yang udah kena upil langsung dari pabriknya, masih lengket. IUUUH…. JIJIK AMAT LU CIEL.

Ng? *lepas tangan*

"aku…"

Ya?

"Sebetulnya aku…"

He-eh?

Sebastian Cuma bisa kesel ngeliat keduanya. Natapin 2 bocah yang lagi dalam keadaan gloomy mirip shoujo manga. _Napa om? Iri ya? ihihihi_

"Aku…"

Ehem?

"Aku suka sama…."

Sama?

"SU-SU-SUKA…"

Sebastian makin manas. Diliat dari mukanya udah kesel. Kesel sama siapa? Tanya kepada rumput yang bergoyang…

Suka?

"Suka sama…. Se-se-se-se…"

Kesesesesesesese XDD

"Se-se-se-se-se…"

Sebastian mulai blushing. Udah ngeliat awalan se-. _Gw punya harapan ga ya?_

Se?

"Se….b-b-b-b-b"

Seb?

"SEBRIANTO!"

Hah? Tetangga elu yang mukanya hampir beda jauh ama abang-abang kece yang jual gudeg depan rumah lu?

"Iya.."

Ya ampun, dia kan cowo!

"Bukan! Dia Cewe!"

Heeh? Cewe ya?

Yah… kalian tau lah.. keadaan abang sebeh kita tercintah kek gimana. Pastinya depresi tingkat tinggi. Ahihihihi

"Yasudah, ayo kita kejar Alois!" Pintah Ciel pada Sebastian.

"Yes my lord" Sahut Sebastian pada Ciel pake suara lesu.

.

.

5 menit...

.

.

"Tunggu, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Kau TAK USAH IKUT."

"hah? A-apa tadi?"

" ELOH GA USAH IKUT GEBLEK"

Buset. Om Sebas dibilang geblek.

" Maksud Tuan Muda?"

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini, kau sering melalaikan tugasmu. Jadi, SCREW THE CONTRACT, YOU'RE FIRED."

"WHAT THE FU-"

HAAAA? OI OI! CIEL?

"Canda ding. Masa Elu pada percaya ginian?"

.

.

Sebastian Diam.

Author Diam.

.

.

Psst… Om Sebastian. _Bisik bisik_

"Ya author?" _bisik bisik_

Om bisa ga nyumpel mulut tuh anak? Lama-lama kesel juga gue ama dia. _Bisik bisik_

"Wah, ga bisa nih." _Bisik bisik_

Kok gitu? _Bisik bisik_

"Ntar saya yang kena" _bisik bisik_

Hellooooo? Are you f*cking kidding me? _Teriak teriak_ *?*

"Daripada itu, mana Tuan Muda?"

Ntah.

"Bocchan?"

Ikan? *?*

"Tuan muda? Wer ar yu! Ay mis yu! Ay wan yu! Ay nit yu! Atama no naka, gangan natteru musikku, heavy roteishion~"

Buset dah nih iblis. Sempet-sempetnya nyanyi hevi roteishien. *?*

"CIEEEEEEEEL!"

Gembeeeeel~ (maaaaaaf! Aku Cuma cari rhyming word aja kok!)

"BOCAAAAAH RESEEEE!"

Sialan kau bas.

"dimana dia?"

Mana kutahu.

"jangan2 dia pergi sendiri karena dia marah dengan ku?"

Mungkin?

"Ah, aku yang salah"

Emang elu yang salah kok.

"hah? Apa katamu tadi?"

Eh, ngga… ngga… canda om. Candaaa…

"Ulangi!"

Canda kok candaaa…

"author? Ulangi."

Canda om.

"ulangi."

Buset dah. Canda.

"kamu berani sama orang tua ya."

Hiii… iya om…

"masih berani ngelawan lagi! Dasar anak jaman sekarang!"

Hiks.. hiks..

"kamu ini dikasi tau ga mau denger."

Bete dah.

"sini kamu!"

Apa?

"sini."

Ha?

"ayo cepat."

Ngga ah.

"napa?"

Takut dimakan.

"tau aja nih anak."

Tuh kan! Iblis sableng!

"haaah… sudah… sudaaaah… ayo kita cari bocchan!" (inner: nih anak..bener-bener….)

Aye aye sire.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

-OMAKE-

Melanjutkan sesi teriakan alay dari 2 setan….

Claude: BRUAKAKAKAK! Kasian lo, 4l4y! ditolak ama _hunny bunny_ Ciel! (hoek)

Sebastian: eh, kita udah idup lama, ga usah sikapnya kek anak kecil deh. Dasar laba-laba tua rese.

Claude: gw masih muda. Fresh. Ganteng. Tinggi. Cool. Perfect. Ga kayak lo.

Sebastian: Hahaha. Perkataan yang bikin gw ketawa aja. Liat ntar di fic baru Author. Walopun blom di rancang sapa heronya. Tapi yah… udah pasti gue.

Claude: heh.. Sogokan gue ampuh, biar gue sogok ke Author supaya bikin gue jadi hero nya.

Sebastian: eh, itu rencana gue. Udah pasti cewe-cewe maunya ama gue. Ya kan? Nona author?

Author: Haah? Hello? ente pada mau nyogok ane? Pfft- ga usah mimpi. Kalian ga bakal dimasukkin di Black Triangle Love Harmony 2.

S & C: -jleb-

* * *

REVIEWNYA~


	6. BOCCHAN! IIE!

**KUROSHITSUJI TRIP TO PONTIANAK?!**

Disclaimer masih sama. Ga perlu diulangi lagi kan? ….

Oke, saya ulangi. KUROSHITSUJI PUNYA MBAK YANA, SAYA YANG PUNYA FIC INI (ceilaaah~)

* * *

Sip sip, makasih yang udah mau ngereview~ emang udah lama banget ya fic ini ga apdet… fic baru saya tentang game Ib lho~ (ga ada yang nanya mbak). KYAAA~ AUTHOR UDAH SELESAI UN~ BENTAR LAGI SM* KYAAA-#diinjek#. Ehem, kita lanjut.

* * *

Sebastian dan author pun mencari Ciel yang pergi entah kemana. Padahal udah dicari sampe ke Ambawang (lebay lu). Tapi ciel ga ada! Hah! Kemana engkau wahai kak ciel? #alay kumat#. Sebastian yang udah gelisah mirip emak lagi cari anaknye, udah ngeresahin ciel sambil manggil-manggil ala pedobear #diinjek#. Tapi, ada satu hal yang kami curigai! TEMPATNYA SI ALIS TERA-Ahem, salah, ALOIS TRANCY ITU #capsnyambak#.

Om babas …*?*

"Ya nak?" nyeletuk Sebastian gaje,

Ciel mungkin di tempat butler pedo itu kali om, _#siapasibutlerpedoadaduakok#_

"Hah? Dia kan udah pergi jauh tadi, ga mungkin dia datang lagi kan."

Yeeeeeh… siapa tau. Mirip slenderma-salah, pedo bear kan? Dirayu pake chocolate gateau palingan.

"Ti-tidaaak.."

Daripada itu om, siapa suruh marah-marah ke saya di chapter 5? Ga merhatiin Ciel jadi gitu deh.

"no… NOOOO!"

Noh kan, udah dibilang…

"NOOOOO!"

Napa sih no no no mulu?

"ATASHI NO BOCCHAAAAAN!"

Hus, om babas diem.

" gi-gimana nih author?!"

Mana ku tau.

"kalo dia di grepe-grepe gimana?!"

Ya ampun, bahasanya ga elit banget.

"gimana dooong?!"

Biasa aja kali. Ga mungkin juga kan?

"pasti author! PASTI!"

Ngga.

"IYA!"

Ngga.

"IYAA!"

Ngga.

"IYA NAK, IYAAA! MAKSUDNYA SAYA SETUJU NAK! SETUJU!"

Setuju apa yah om, hehehe *senyum inosen*

" …"

Yuk lanjut jalan.

" …. "

* * *

Sebastian dan Author pun lanjut jalan. Udah 1 hari mereka cari-cari ciel, Cuma ga ketemu. KEMANA KAU CIEEEEEEEL?!.

.

.

Tapi, suatu ketika. JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJENG! ( itu sound effect kok, bukan author lagi nyalain genset )

**KAMI BERDUA KETEMU SAMA BUTLER JIDAT JENONG, ALIS TERASI PLUS SI CIEL!** Oh, dan lempok duriannya juga. Tapi, sungguh pemandangan yang ngga mengenakkan. Masa cielnya diiket?! Ga elit woi! Ga elit! Trus, 2 butler ped-maksud saya handal, saling bertatap-tatapan! _Napa om? _

"uuugh… Sebastian! Tolong akuuu!" teriak Ciel dengan mmuka yang eeeh…. Agak, SHOTA?

"HA! Datang juga kalian! Lama amat sih? Harusnya kalian tau dong gueh ama butler gueh nyulik ciel~" si Alois nyeletuk. Pake bahasa alay. GUEH. GUEH. **GUEEEEEEEEH.**

.

.

" ….. " butler jidat bandara diem aja.

" …. " butler belah tengah mesum juga diem aja.

Author ikutan diem ah~

.

.

" Claude?! Claude! Plan B! PLAN B!" seru Alois mirip nyonya besar mau nyelidiki gebetan anaknya tercintah. Ok, ALAY.

" Yes your highness" et, si Claude nunduk.

"SEBASTIAN!" teriak Ciel yang udah ngeronta-ronta minta tolong persis anak kecil lagi ngerengek minta bokapnya beliin es krim rasa totat *?*

"ah! BOCCHAN!" teriak Sebastian yang udah siap siaga mau ngelempar silverwear ke jidat bandara.

… dikacangin nih…

.

.

Claude maju ke depan Sebastian, tanpa persiapan apapun.

Ciel ketakutan.

Alois tersenyum sinis.

Claude makin dekat ke Sebastian.

Ciel udah pucat.

Alois tersenyum.

Dan…

Claude pun mendekati Sebastian dengan tampang SEME.

Sangat dekat.

Hampir bersentuhan.

Claude memegang dasi Sebastian.

Claude mengatakan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**LO ALAY."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciel diem.

Alois masih senyam-senyum.

Claude diem.

Sebastian merasa terhina.

Author diem.

.

.

Kami berlima membisu.

.

.

Mobil lewat.

.

.

Slenderman lagi jogging *?*

.

.

Pedobear lagi main kejer-kejeran sama anak kecil.

.

.

Setan di DreadOut lagi foto-foto.

.

.

NGACO, SKIP.

"APAAN LO?! LO YANG ALAY KALEEEEE" seru om Babas ke om Lolod a.k.a Claude

"HALAH! LO YANG ALAY BEGOOO! MANA ADA ORANG APDET PRIVATE MESSAGE DI BBM "_aquwh lgi nyr1 B0cchan niiihzzzx kmn yach dia?! :'("_ " seru om Lolod ke om Babas ga mau ngalah.

S: "EH! ITU DI HACK DODOL!"

C: " HACK SAMA SIAPA?! HAAA?!"

S: "DI HACK AMA AUTHOR!"

Kok aku lagi yang kena?

C: "CUIH. ALASAN AJA LO!"

S: "GUE GA PAKE ALASAN! GA KAYAK LOOO!"

C: "ALASAN APA EMANG?! HAAAAAH?!"

S: "WAKTU LO LAGI MAIN JUST DANCE AMA GUE, TRUS MAJIKAN KITA DATENG, TANYA KENAPA KITA GA KERJA, LO JAWAB : Sebastian yang nyuruh!"

C: "HEH! MAIN JUST DANCENYA LAGI SERU MAKANYA GUE LAGI GA MAU DI GANGGU!"

S: "EMANG SIAPA YANG MAU LIAT TARIAN ALAY LU KEK GITU?! MAIN LAGU CALIFORNIA G*RLS AJA LU GERAK KEK ULAT TIMUN!"

C: "APA LAGI LO! MAIN LAGU WAKE ME UP KEK KAKEK-KAKEK STROKE AJA!"

S: "HEH, ITU GUE KECAPEAN!"

C: "ALASAN!"

S: "UDAH GUE BILANG BUKAN ALASAN!"

C: "GUE ITU GERAK GAK KEK ULAT TIMUN!"

S: "COBA PERAGAIN LAGI! GUE LIAT!"

Al hasil, Claude joget California g*rls.

"ca-li-for-nia gurls~" Claude joget-joget gaje. Badannya bergerak lentur sekali nona-nonaaa! Persis ulat timun pas dikasi garam!

"noh, noh, liat kan?! Udah gue bilang, mirip ulat timun!" kata om Babas sambil ngakak jungkir balik. Biasa aja kali om.

Ciel hampir ketawa.

Author merasa jijik.

Alois ngerekam Claude.

Claude masih joget.

.

"siapa yang billangin gue gerak kek ulat timun? Lentur sekseh gini kok bo!" seru Claude ke Sebastian.

"Kemana-mana seksian gue kaliii~" teriak Sebastian pada Claude

Nih iblis chapter yang lalu ributin soal alay, sekarang sekseh… OH MAI GAT… WOT HEPEN TU YU DIMEN BATLER….

C: "Uke itu ga seksi! Lo itu Uke! Gue itu Seme! Seme itu yang seksi!"

S: "Gue uke darimana?! Ukean lu kaliii, sori aja ya, gue itu seme. Kalo masalah kek gitu gue ahlinya!"

_Apa maksud lo bas. _

C: "oh! Lu bilang lu ahlinya? Coba buktiin!"

S: "OOOH… LU MAU NYOBAIN?"

_BAS. PLIS. JANGAN._

Ketika Sebastian dan Claude masih berantem, Author bebasin Ciel, _MUMPUNG ALOIS GA LIAT. AHIHIHIHIHIHIHI_

* * *

DAN… KELANJUTANNYA DI CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA~

RNR! *chu~* #plakk


End file.
